


Head for Drinking

by Evil_Little_Dog



Category: Indiana Jones Series
Genre: Character Study, Comment Fic, Community: fanfic_bakeoff, Gen, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-04
Updated: 2012-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-30 14:22:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/332698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evil_Little_Dog/pseuds/Evil_Little_Dog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  Marion's got a head for drinking.<br/>Disclaimer:  Oh, <i>so</i> not the owner of any of this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head for Drinking

**Author's Note:**

> For Syolen's prompt of, "Marion, Vodka", and the LJ community Fanfic_Bakeoff prompt, "sticky".

She developed a head for drinking long before she should have – if her father had realized, he would’ve been so disappointed. Which is why Marion never drank around him. It would’ve been just another thing in a long line of disappointments – Indy, drinking, her dropping out of college. 

And Abner Ravenwood would’ve been horrified to see his baby girl in Nepal – not that she was in the country itself, but that she was the owner of a tavern, that she regularly drank her customers under the table to bring in additional funds. It was a life, though Marion wished things were different – but until she had enough money to leave Nepal, it’d do. She was just glad her father hadn’t lived long enough to see her in this state. 

Vodka was her drink of choice, though she’d try nearly anything, but she wasn’t too keen on kefir, it left a sticky residue in her mouth. As it was, Marion knew when she saw the shadow on the wall, a brown, beat-up fedora coming through the door, she’d need more than that last shot she’d had to get through the night.


End file.
